


Shut up and Kiss Me

by Teenwolfunlimited



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Bellarke, Christmas Shopping, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Fake Kiss, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Holidays, Kisses, Love Confessions, Merry Christmas, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenwolfunlimited/pseuds/Teenwolfunlimited
Summary: Bellarke Christmas one shot- (background info)Clarke and Bellamy are best friends and Bellamy is one year olderThey both like each other and everyone knows it but their oblivious.Lexa and Clarke had a nasty break up.





	

Bellarke Christmas one shot- (background info)  
Clarke and Bellamy are best friends and Bellamy is one year older  
They both like each other and everyone knows it but their oblivious.  
Lexa and Clarke had a nasty break up  
-  
-  
-  
“Gold or red?” Clarke ask has she compares each bow to the wrapping paper.

“They both look great Clarke.” Bellamy groans shifting all the shopping bags to his other hand, trying not to look annoyed.

“Bellamy you’re not helping me out this is very important and it has to be flawless.” Clarke exclaims giving Bellamy that look that he can’t help but feel guilty.

“Fine Clarke, the gold looks fine.” Bellamy says grabbing the bows and throwing them in the basket “Okay what’s next?”

“I just have to get some candy and finger foods.” Clarke says smiling up at Bellamy and he could help but grin back at her. Giving her a side hug and continued to trail beside her to the grocery isle.

`````  
“Cheetos or Barbeque chips.” Clarke ask has she marks foods off her shopping list.

 

“Both.” Bellamy states has he sneaks some Hostess Cupcakes in the basket.

“Bellamy you are going to get fat.” Clarkes hums patting his stomach letting her finger linger on his tone stomach. 

“Clarke, I don’t think this can get fat,” Bellamy says amused and lifting up his shirt to reveal his toned stomach and abs. Clarke could help but gape with her mouth open a little. “Clarke close your mouth you might catch flies.” Bellamy jokes

“Whatever Bell go get the drinks for tomorrow night.” Clarke blushes under his gaze and a blush goes across her cheeks 

“Affirmative Princess.” Bell says with a big smile has he walks off toward the beverages.

Clarke finishes in the snacks and meets Bellamy in the drinks isle where he puts a few beverages in and beers. Bellamy grins at Clarke because she pleased at what he selected out and they walk to check out together

 

“You need to stop worrying Clarke, it’s going to be a great party. Just call me tomorrow and I will be over to help you set up.”

“o my gosh Bell I forgot egg nog! Come with! Quick!”

Clarke and Bellamy run through the story and of course Clarke running in heel wasn’t the fastest thing.  
“Clarke hurry up we will be late to your mom’s party.” Bellamy yells behind him 

“I can’t run in heels you asshole.” Clarke yells at Bellamy

“Fine we have 10 Minutes to get out of this crowded store to make it on time so, climb on my back.”

“what!”

Don’t argue with me woman jump on my back and hold on”

Clarke jumps on his back and he adjusted her on his back before running to the grocery section with the basket filled with gifts and food.

When they finally get there Bellamy hurries to find the egg nog with Clarke still on his back the “The big one.’ Clarke says “Grab two.” Bellamy grabs the two egg nogs throwing them in the basket and running to the checkout with Clarke still on is back giggling has he runs to check out.  
~  
~  
“Bellamy you are absolutely insane.” Clarke says from the passenger side of his truck 

“Well, princess if you didn’t spend all day trying to see what tissue paper matches the bags.” Bellamy teases and pokes Clarke’s side 

“Bell.” She cries and squirms in her seat has he continue to poke her in the side. 

“Clarke.” He says back mischievously.

 

“Come on you old grump help me with the present.”  
~  
~  
Clarke and Bellamy help bring in the present for the adults and leaving the rest for the groups get together tomorrow night. Bellamy says hello to Abbey and Kane, then runs off to help Pike and Wick with the barbeque. Clarke meets with Raven and Octavia.

“So, you and Bellamy?” Raven ask smiling in her drink  
“Ewe you and my brother.” Octavia says sticking her tongue out  
“You shouldn’t be talking because every time we turn around your tongue is down Lincoln’s throat.”  
“Whatever Raven.” She scowls “So Clarke you and my brother?’

“No. no gosh we are just really close friends.” She says taking a long drink from her beer.

“I see past you Clarke you like him and you wanna kiss him.” Raven says whispering the last part  
Clarke blushes ferociously and shakes her head. 

“Oh my gosh you do like him.” Octavia squeals “You are going to be my sister and you and Bell are going to be grossly romantically in love.” She gushes 

 

“Shh, he doesn’t like me back and I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Whatever you and Bell….” 

“You and Bell what?’ Bellamy questions walking up to the group smiling and dropping a kiss on Octavia head.

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Clarke rushes out “Bell come get a drink with me.” She says grabbing his arm leading away

“Bye Bellamy.” Raven waves and he waves back.

“What’s that about.” He questions look at her worriedly 

“Nothing, I just needed to get away.”

“Oh I see, you couldn’t stand being away from me.” He teases 

“No…”

“Clarke Lexa to our left.”

“Oh no please hide me.”

“Nope, she walking over her.

“Bell.”

“She’s getting closer and closer.”

“Bellamy!” Clarke exclaims 

“She almost her Clarke. Closer and Clos…”

“Bellamy, shut up and kiss me!” Clarke cries has Lexa gets closer. Clarke grabs Bellamy’s shirt pulling him to a kiss.

It takes him a second to process what’s going on but he kisses back putting his hand on her hips drawing her closer to deepen the kiss. Clarke grips his hair trying to get closer but Bellamy jerks back searching her eyes before walking off leaving everyone astonished.  
~  
~  
I just kissed him Clarke thinks it gives her butterflies thinking about it but then hurt strikes her when she remembers him walking out of the building and she asked everyone and nobody knows where he went. Clarke is worn-out and disappointed about how such a good day finished off horribly. Walking to call a taxi Clarke sees Bellamy leaning against his truck smoking a cigarette.

“I am not that much of an asshole to let you take a taxi home.” He says has he stops on the cigarette and pops a mint in his mouth.

“Bell...”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He says getting in his truck and Clarke follows the same. 

After a really awkward ride to Clarke’s house, Bellamy pulls up in her drive way turning off the truck.

“Come inside,” Clarke orders 

“I am okay.” 

“I didn’t ask.”

“fine.’  
~  
~  
“Anything to drink.” Clarke offers  
“I am fine.”

“Bellamy why did you jerk away?” Clarke ask quietly “Am I not good enough?”

“god no Clarke you’re perfect, I just didn’t want to kiss you if you didn’t mean it.”

“Bellamy you don’t know how long I wanted to do that. I am so freaking in love with you. It’s embarrassing and everyone knows it and being around you is so overwhelming.”

“Clarke.”

“Your laugh and how you always make pancakes after night out. And your….”

“Clarke Shut up.”

“Sorry Bell. I just rambling on because I am anxious and I don’t want to ruin anything.”

“Clarke shut up and Kiss me.”

Bellamy cups Clarkes face in his big hands and kisses her like there is no tomorrow. His hands wandered to her hips pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Clarke moans in the kiss and Bellamy can’t help but smile and pull away.

“That’s one way shut you up.” Bellamy teases and places a kiss on her forehead.  
“Shut up Bellamy Blake.”

“Well just make me.” Bellamy challenges 

“That I can do.” Clarke says pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
